Bring Us Together
by flaming pinecones
Summary: Ginny had a child at 17 and guess whose the father - Harry. One night she leaves their son on Harry's doorstep proclaiming that she is too young for motherhood and that Harry should take him away with him. Now he's back and can the rift between them heal!
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fan fic, please be nice and help me improve it. Thanx.  
  
Read and enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all JK's  
  
Prologue  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Here is James and all his essentials.  
  
I am too young for motherhood, he will have a better home with you.  
  
Ginny  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh, placed his head in his hands and threw the crumpled letter into the corner of the room. Letting out a mirthless laugh, which quickly turned into a sob of rage he turned from the table and picked up the carry cot.  
  
"Don't worry little man, I'll take care of you" 


	2. Leaving Home

You know what to do, read and review  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all JK's  
  
Leaving Home  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Running, screaming, running, "ginny, ginny", arghhhhhhhh...  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, shivering. It always came to me in the nights, it never left me alone. I turned over to look at my alarm clock, 5:20 am there was no point in trying to sleep anymore. I rolled into a sitting position on the edge of the bed placing my feet squarely on the floor and put my head in my hands. I just sat there for a while listening to the sound of the house. The clock was ticking, the wind blowing and if you listened hard enough you could hear the slight breathing of my son from the baby monitor. My son. James. I can never forget that fateful day when I opened the door to my London flat to collect the milk and there he was, She had left him on my doorstep with a letter proclaiming she was too young for motherhood. Well I had news for her, I was too young for fatherhood, but what could I do, I was already leaving that day for a new job in Italy so I took him with me, I'm so glad I did, I would go mad without him. At times during the night when there is nothing to distract me from my nightmares and thoughts I would think about Her and would hate her for what she did to us, but not for long, I will always love her. Her with the vibrant hair, the long eyelashes, the brown eyes that if you weren't careful you could find yourself falling into them. I had to stop that train of though before I got too carried away.  
  
I stood up and stumbled my way out the door and into the bathroom. I stripped and got into the shower and let the cool water flow over me washing away the morning weariness and the aching in the pit of my stomach. I got out when the water started to get cold (it wasn't in the Italians nature to take long showers.) I wrapped a towel around my waist and wondered back to my bedroom, pulled on some old jeans and a t-shirt and set about packing up the rest of our belongings. We were going home for the first time in a year, we were going home. It was during this that I heard a soft gurgling over the baby monitor. I stood up and walked across the hall into James' room and smiled down at the small child, 18 months old and already a menace. He already had signs of the trademark Potter hair, but had his mother's eyes, how those eyes haunted me, but it was a little bit of her I was still holding on to.  
  
I picked him up and carried him into the kitchen and placed him in the highchair. The sounds of the villagers were already filtering through the window shutters, signalling the start of a new day to the surrounding houses in the small wizarding village of Zongoli. I threw open the shutters allowing the morning sunlight to stream into the room and reflect off the marble counter. I few of the villagers greeted me in their native dialect, which I had had to quickly catch onto when I arrived.  
  
I had just started making breakfast for me and James from the scarce food left over in the fridge when an inquisitive voice yelled out from the front door.  
  
"Harry, oy, Harry mate where are you?"  
  
"I'm in here Ron" Ron, one of the select few who had my Italian address. Ron wondered through the door and scooped his young nephew from the highchair and throwing him above his head and then catching him again. James laughing the whole time. "Oh jeez he just keeps getting' heavier and heavier, what you feeding him" Ron laughed walking over to Harry and slapping him on the back. I just stood and watched him, my eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"God why she ever let you go huh?" He inquired of the small child.  
  
"Drop it Ron" I said, mirth vanishing in a flash.  
  
"Sorry mate, I know it's painful but you gonna have to get used to it, 'cos your goin to be around The Burrow a lot, 'cos there is no way in hell mum is gonna let this little chap go for a second time".  
  
"I know, I know just let me adjust in my way, ok?" I said softening a bit at his tone.  
  
"Cool. Now are you fully packed 'cos we got to get this show on the road if you want to get back to London before dark"  
  
"Sure" I said thankful for the change of subject "Let me just finish packing, can you watch him for me, you know what he's like"  
  
"Sure can, 'miones going to meet us at the ministry"  
  
"Great, haven't seen her for ages. Can you grab Hedwig and Mandarb for me" I said referring to my owls, Hedwig was still good if a little unreliable, so I had purchased Mandarb, the complete opposite of her. He was for the long haul flights, like carrying messages to the Weasleys and Lupin.  
  
* * * *  
  
Within an hour I had packed the belongings we needed into packing cases and the ones we didn't need were placed in storage. Ron loaded the rest of the packing cases onto the Italian equivalent of the Knight Bus, while I finished locking up the villa. God I was gonna miss it, but now that James was older and had conveniently started asking "where's mummy?" (Well in baby I its "mama?"), there wasn't much else I could do, but get a transfer back to England... I climbed onto the bus and took James off Ron, who was trying to bribe the bus driver into bumping us to the top of the queue. I had to admit he was doing quite well. I went and sat down next to the window and James stood up on my lap and gazed out at our home, then looked up at me wide eyed with anticipation and confusion. I just smiled down at him and tapped the side of my nose knowingly, that was as good as answer he was going to get so he sat down on my lap and started playing with his miniature model of the old style firebolt. Ron plonked down wearily down in the seat next to me with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well that's finally over, I thought I would never get through to him"  
  
I just smiled to myself and held onto James tightly as the bus banged...  
  
We appeared down a back alley in the middle of Rome by a metal dustbin.  
  
"Here we are" I said  
  
"What, this dump?" Ron looked at me incredulously.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Ron, now get up and help me with these packing cases"  
  
When the bus had disappeared off Ron looked at me expectantly while I handed him James. I walked up to the dustbin and tapped the dustbins lid 3 times with my wand. The dustbin began to shake violently and suddenly shot up in the air bringing with it an old style elevator. We loaded the boxes into it and drew the cage door shut, enclosing us within the elevator. James was screaming with excitement at this point and wriggling about in my arms which was making it very difficult to hold onto him and the owls' cage. Finally we reached the bottom of the shaft and Ron pulled open the cage and we both stepped out.  
  
"Ron, Harry, hey, Ron, Harry over here" said I young woman with very bushy brown hair. I grinned broadly as I knelt down, set James down and pointed in the direction of Hermione.  
  
"Look James, there's Aunty Hermione, why don't you go say hello?"  
  
"hemy" cried James as he toddled.  
  
She scooped him up in her arms and walked over to us. I pulled her into a half hug but let go quickly just incase I squashed James.  
  
"You guys ready to go, the portkeys about ready"  
  
"Sure, lead on".  
  
* * * *  
  
I waited in the queue standing behind Ron and Hermione, my nerves building up with every step towards the portkey administrator. When we finally got there the butterflies that had been in my stomach had turned into a swarm of angry killer bees. Hermione handed James to me and I held onto him as tightly as possible without causing pain. We all latched on the portkey, waiting for the familiar tug behind the belly button, I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything but that pair off brown eyes that kept appearing in my mind in the worst possible moments. I tried to keep them at bay, atleast until tonight I thought and unconsciously increased my hold on James as we left Italy.  
  
* * * *  
  
If u want me to carry on then review, thank you. Sorry if the grammar and sentencing is wrong, I'm not that good at english.  
  
The worms are coming ahhhhhhh  
  
Smile and the world will smile too. 


	3. Wake up and smell the houmous

Heeeelllllloooo people  
  
Thanx to  
  
Eric2 – I know the letter was a bit thin. You see I wrote chapter 2 before that and I was a bit stuck as what to put first, cos I thought I needed to explain it.  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl - wots lifetime? N e way thanx  
  
Sherry3 – I'll try and get them to meet soon, but you neva now where the mood will take me  
  
Shania Maxwell – thanx  
  
Pixie-bitch – I'll keep trying. I like the name.  
  
Oh by the way, where does everybody come from? I am personally from ENGLAND, are u? Just thought it mite be interesting.  
  
Right on with the story  
  
Oh, and (I can just here them saying, "get on with it" Monty Python and the holy grail, anyone seen it, I LOVE IT) N e way today is the day everybody eats loads of chocolate, unless you are dani who is being crazy and given it up for a year!!!!! She's mad.  
  
Disclaimer: All JK's, not mine.  
  
HERE WE ARE:  
  
Wake up and smell the houmous  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"Ginny, Ginny" came the unearthly screech from downstairs "Get up now or you won't get any breakfast".  
  
"Ok, Ok I'm coming, keep your hair on" I yelled back for like the 50th time.  
  
I groaned, took a deep breath and jumped out of the bed, but had to sit back down again because of head rush. After that had subsided I grabbed my dressing gown, slipped it on and ran out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, so her majesty has seen it fit to grace us with her presence, we are honoured", my mother snapped at me.  
  
I said nothing and just sat down, stared at laden plate and grabbed the fork and started shovelling it into my mouth. My mother tsked and was just about to say something about how unladylike as was when Ron literally bounced through the doorway.  
  
"Top of the morning to you all"  
  
"Ron, my dear, how is he, is he settling in properly, does he need help?"  
  
"Mum, calm down, one question at a time" said my brother as he grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs and squirted liberal amounts of tomato ketchup (a/n do wizards have tomato ketchup?)  
  
"Well...come on out with it"  
  
"Yes, he is fine, yes he is settling in properly and no Hermione and I are helping him".  
  
"Who?", I said quietly, already knowing who Ron was talking about but hoping against hope that I was wrong.  
  
Ron paused with his fork half way to his mouth and stared at me for a couple of minutes before saying quietly to his plate "Harry".  
  
My mother stopped washing the pots and Ron still didn't eat his forkful, both were waiting for some reaction to me. "Why didn't anyone tell me" I muttered.  
  
"What?" Ron asked stupidly, trying to buy more time for himself.  
  
"I said, why didn't anyone tell me" I said loudly  
  
"Because, little miss 'I'm too young for a baby', we knew you would act like this. Stomping your feet and throwing a tantrum, just because you want your own way. Jesus Ginny, wake up and smell the houmous (a/n Aladdin, the genie says it, I know everybody else say wake up and smell the coffee, but who cares), your son is now 18 months old, and has conveniently started saying 'Mama' and looking around as if thinking, now where could she be?" He said sarcastically, "So Harry being Harry thought it best that he come back to England where he can be close to his remaining family", yelled Ron increasing in volume and tempo as he went along. So you must imagine that by this time I was furious to say the least, how dare he?  
  
"Don't fuck with me Ron, I had good reasons to give up that baby"  
  
"Heh, yeah right"  
  
"Yes, I did. I was about to start my training as a healer, and if I kept that baby then it would disrupt my entire working life. And Harry didn't really care what happened to it, he was too wrapped up in his own life to even notice that he had a son, all he did was mope around and blame himself for everything, he needed a wake up call, and I gave it to him". I screamed back.  
  
"In the form of your child, didn't you even realise that you had family, and a very big one, that could have looked after him when you were training. Whereas you shipped him of to Harry, who has no living relatives, and even if the Dursley's were alive they wouldn't help, you know how much they despised him. But, oh no, you had to leave him on his doorstep and you didn't even have the guts to even face him, or us come to that. No Ginny Weasly you didn't care anything for that child, and don't even say that you just wanted the best for him" he said softly, covering my lips with his index finger when I tried to interrupt, "You just wanted to be rid of him, to never set eyes on him again and in doing so you broke Harry's heart, a stick has more self confidence than him now, you left him when he needed you the most. You will never now what you lost, you spiteful, little bitch", he said even more pronouncing every single syllable. All this time my mother stood by the sink, her hands still immersed in the luke warm dish water, her shoulders shaking. She was crying. I said nothing, staring down at the table, one single tear sliding down my cheek.  
  
Ron stood there motionless for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at me. Then drew from within his robe a photo album and threw them on the kitchen table.  
  
"Here is what you missed" And with that he gave me one more repulsed look and stormed out the house.  
  
I turned on my heal and fled up to my room, slamming the door, I lent against and cried my heart out, as a slowly slid down the door and crouched in a dishevelled heap at the bottom of it.  
  
* * * *  
  
taa-dar. Well there we go, hope it's ok.  
  
Ginny may be nasty now but she will see the error of her ways.  
  
Did it explain more about what happened between them?  
  
Well thanx very much for the reviews, and watch out for those worms, they are always chasing you.  
  
I don't know whether I will be updating for a while, cos I have to prepare for my art GCCE AHHHHHHHHHH, n e way after that it shud be fine, but u never now when I mite find a spare minute to write another chapter, mite even do one now, u neva know. Ok bye bye  
  
Hope you had a nice easter.  
  
BYE 


	4. Moving in

Dani - hi everybody (hi dr nick) this is dani speaking.... Ha! I'm saying hello... HELLO! We're sitting in our room (on her bed to be precise) Pin is shuffling cards... (why I don't know.... We're not playing) I'm going to help pin write this chapter and she's going to help me with mine... (we both have thousands of bunnies in our head stealing all our good ideas (not that we ever had any...well okay not that I had any....))  
  
Pin - Well at the mo we are sitting on my bed at skool and listening to Out Kast (whats cooler than being cool?...Ice cold)  
  
Right... tis me again... dani... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (manic laughter)  
  
This is what Abi suggests:- Hermione grabs Harry starts pulling him, drags him into a nearby room and they have passionate sex... nine months later...Little John is born... (this is where we made her stop)  
  
Shall we start?  
  
Oh right before that... (I just wrote jquat!!!) DISCLAIMER..... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
This starts off before Ron leaves Harry to go to the burrow, so this kinda happens before the last chapter ...if you catch my drift.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was late evening when we arrived and you could just see the sun above the top of an elegant block of flats. I jumped down from the Knightbus, which had just banged into existence down an alley next to an impressive building. I stared around, inhaling the sounds, smells and sights of muggle London. It was good to be home. There was just one thing bothering me, (well there were two, but one of them was a bit too big to do anything about...Ginny), but anyway the first problem was that I had left Ron in charge of choosing my flat, seeing as I was in Italy.  
  
"You know Ron, this flat better be nice, no cockroaches, no mice and definitely no drunks."  
  
Ron placed a look of mock indignation on his face "How can you even think such a thing!" he exclaimed, scarily reminding me of Hermione.  
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione as she stepped down from the bus, carrying a sleeping James in her arms.  
  
"Nothing" I replied, as I walked over to look at James. I gently brushed his hair back, and the young infant stirred, but slept on, oblivious to all around him. Hermione smiled up at me, sympathy in her eyes, I looked away not wanting her to see the pain which we both knew was there. I turned round and started to help Ron unpack the moving boxes from the Knightbus. Leaving Hermione with James and the rest of the boxes in the alley, I staggered round the front with Ron and let out a low whistle.  
  
"Christ, how much did you spend on the place?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"I got it for quite a good bargain, actually, the owner was at his wits end trying to get rid of it and nobody wanted because either it was too big or they wanted something more modern. So he gave it too me for way bellow the normal price, so do us a favour and don't complain." He said and heaved his box up the front steps.  
  
I stood on the street and just stared, whilst Ron was trying to find the keys. It was an old style Victorian house, with long windows and a heavy front door, it had been converted into three flats and each tenant had a balcony to themselves. At the back was a long thin garden complete with a patio and barbecue.  
  
"Are you comin' or are you gonna stand outside all bloody night"  
  
I hefted the box and followed Ron up the front steps to the door. We entered a small hall with stairs leading up on one side and a door facing us.  
  
"Which one is mine?" I said still staring in awe at our new home.  
  
"'Fraid you get the top one, but you still get access to the garden and get no loud headbanging music from above you"  
  
We staggered up the stairs and Ron managed to juggle the box and open the door at the same time. He kicked the door ajar and plonked the box down on the carpeted floor. I walked in and did the same.  
  
"Right" Ron said, clapping his hands together, "Why don't you take a look around while I get the rest of the boxes?"  
  
"Uhhh... okay."  
  
"Don't be scared Harry, it's your own flat!!!!"  
  
"no... I'm not... It's just since when did you get so organised and helpful?"  
  
"Well, living with Hermione does things to you...."  
  
"I can only imagine..."  
  
And so Ron left to do just that. I walked down the hall and on the right was an archway which connected to the kitchen. This was very modern and had a window where you could send food into another room. Past the kitchen the hall opened into a large room... well fairly large, where there were a couple of steps leading down into half of the room where I thought I would put the sofa and tv (AN dani – coffee and tv? Gettit?) (AN Pin – shut up) (AN dani- right sorry) on the other side where I would put the dining table was the food window into the kitchen. Opposite where the dinning table would be was a small room which I thought would be perfect for James... though I might have to redecorate it was a delicate shade of....black... (AN PIN- even though you can't really get a delicate shade of black... well it's my story so MHDSKJSFLK!) to the right of where the dining table would be my room up a couple steps on a different level (AN- Pin – no shit Sherlock I thought It would be the same... ) (AN DAni- well you never know people now days.... There are instructions on how to eat a pack of peanuts on US airlines) Off my room was a bathroom.  
  
Ron reappears holding the last box. "This amazing Ron, thanks"  
  
"And the great thing is, is that Diagon Alley is just around the river..."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Have you never seen Pocohontas?"  
  
"Uh... when have you ever seen Pocohontas?"  
  
"You know Dad..."  
  
"Well, thanks again..."  
  
"No problem mate We'll help you unpack your bed and the cot, I don't think you could do much else tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I think your right, I'm about ready to fall sleep now to tell the truth." I said to Ron with a tired smile.  
  
We jogged down the stairs and helped Hermione with James.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Sorry about all the A/N's Dani's fault * points finger accusingly *. At the mo she is dribberling on my laptop. Nice.  
  
Why thank you.... I was not dribbling.... I slipped.... HONESTLY!!!! Well thank you... and good night... (or good morning... either way I'm easy)  
  
N e way (pin speaking here) HASTA LA VICTORIA SIEMPRE – (ever onwards to victory – in Cuban (Cuban Spanish)) Bye bye. 


	5. Ducks and Dogs

Howdy! Sorry this has taken ages it's just that I have been revising hard for my exams and I should be now, but I'm too tired to revise and my brain is like a cotton wool bud.  
  
N e way here's chapter 4 I think.  
  
DISCLAIMER – All J.K's  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I woke up to the feeble attempts of the sun trying to shine through the curntainless window, except it didn't try hard enough and was swept away by the grey cloud.  
  
I lay there for a while thinking to myself.  
  
Hmm...wonder what time it is...oh well, another bright cheerful day in the Potter household, the NEW Potter household come to think of it... I should get up now, I need to get to the ministry...oh bugger...who's gonna take James while I'm at work...I'll have to think of that whilst I'm in the shower. OK Potter get up...NOW!  
  
I sat up, groaned, fell back, closed my eyes and burrowed further down in the warm bed ready for another five minutes sleep. Well I was ready until somebody on the muggle baby monitor decided to take the role as my alarm clock and told me to get up. Yet again I sat up, groaned and actually managed to move myself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and fumbled for my glasses on the nightstand.  
  
I stumbled down the couple of steps leading to the dining area of the flat and promptly tripped over a packing box. Swearing violently I flicked the light switch and practically flew through James' door, landing on the floor with a thud. Rolling over I saw my sons face looking down at me through the bars of his cot. Smiling I jumped up with a burst of energy and sat back down again having just painfully hitting my head on the lethal light hanging from the ceiling.  
  
This day was just getting better and better.  
  
After managing to stand up properly and finally managing to get ready, I walked down the stairs to the bottom floor and pulled open a cupboard where Ron had said he left James' buggie. I pulled it out, strapped a giggling James into it and glanced at my watch.  
  
Great, my first day back in England and I'm late. Brilliant.  
  
I let out a deep breath and silently thanked Ron for picking a flat so near The Ministry of Magic.  
  
Better get going if I want to get there before I get the worst telling off since, well...ever. I thought as I pushed the buggie out the door and set off in the direction of the ministry.  
  
I handed my wand over to the guard and unstrapped James from the buggie, leaving it safely stashed away in a corner. Collecting my wand from the guard I jogged (well more like power walked, because you can't easily jog whist juggling a baby in on one arm and a wand in the other) to the gold elevators and took the lift to the auror floor and nearly fell through the elevators doors trying to get out as quickly possible, this was the cue for James to start snivelling.  
  
Ron looked up from where he was standing over a document on the nearest desk and grinned.  
  
"And wot time do you call this?"  
  
"Shut up, and come and help me will you, he's about to howl"  
  
"Sure, come 'ere Jamesie boy" said Ron lifting the infant from my arms and chucking him up into the air and catching up again.  
  
"Martin is going to murder you"  
  
"Thanks for informing me" I said sarcastically glaring at him.  
  
"So why are you late?"  
  
"My alarm thought it would be fun to sleep in, for the first time in its life"  
  
"Oh, where's it now?"  
  
"You're holding it"  
  
"Hello alarm clock" Ron said grinning stupidly at the dribbling baby in his arms and strode off to make 'the alarm clock' comfortable on his desk.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!"  
  
"Ahh, crap" I sighed and swivelled on the spot to face the senior auror incharge in England.  
  
"WHAT TIME DO YOU BLOODY WELL CALL THIS?"  
  
"Late, and I would ask you not to swear so loudly 'cos my son's sitting over there" I said in a rush, staring at the dragon hide boots infront of me.  
  
"Well what the bloody hell is he doing here?" he said lowering his voice to a low hiss "And don't take that tone with me, in my office now"  
  
Fifteen minutes later I walked out of Martin's office and sank wearily into a spare chair opposite to where Ron was showing a trick to James using a pair of gloves to represent a rabbit  
  
"Comin' mate" he said noticing me and picking James up of his desk "let's get you to your new desk and ready to start the day, your working with me"  
  
"Oh Joy" I moaned, but slumped after him.  
  
After the long day was over, James and I took a leisurely stroll home, taking a detour down a lane that James was pointing to. It turned out that we lived near a park with ducks. I sat down on the bench near the small lake and took James out of the buggie and let him toddle around my feet whilst I tore up the remains of my sandwich from lunch for James so he could feed the ducks gathering around him at the sight of food. I watched him with a slight smile on my face as he made odd quacking noises, when suddenly out of the blue, a stray dog which had seen out of the corner of my eye ran up chasing away the ducks. I stood up and made to walk to James when the dog turned and jumped on James. He screamed.  
  
"JAMES" I yelled and kicked the dog off him, but not before it could do any damage  
  
I picked him up and cradled him gently to my chest, trying to shush his cries and at the same time to staunch the blood pouring from his arm, where the dog had savaged him. Holding him with one arm I ripped off my coat and wrapped it gently around his him and his injured arm.  
  
What do I do?! There's no one around. St.Mungo's!! Yes it's not very far!  
  
Abandoning the buggie I ran as gently as I could in the direction of St. Mungo's. After ten minutes I was beginning to get frantic, I couldn't find it and James' arm was bleeding too much for comfort. Then I ran into an area which I remembered and saw the shop with the mannequins in the window. I hurriedly whispered to the mannequin and pushed my way through the window and into the waiting area and ran up to the receptionist.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
"My son has just been bitten by a dog and he's losing a lot of blood"  
  
"Floor 3, next please"  
  
"Thanks for the help" I said managing a withering stare at the receptionist before hurrying up to floor 3.  
  
I took the steps two at a time, too many things running through my head.  
  
I can't loose him, not now, he's the only thing that keeps me sane.  
  
The next receptionist was a bit more helpful and let me jump the queue. She led me to a section in a ward curtained of from everyone else. I sat there rocking James back and forth in my arms trying to quieten his constant howls but not really getting anywhere.  
  
After a couple of minutes the curtain was drawn back and I young trainee healer came in with flaming red hair and big chocolate brown eyes, exactly like the little boy's in my arms.  
  
Review and I might post the next chapter (  
  
- pin 


	6. Arguments in the Hospital

Righty-o Chapter 5 I think. Thanks to all my reviewers, sorry it's been extremely late. Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: All J.K's not mine  
  
Enjoy  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"Yes" I groaned. Just five more steps Ginny Weasley and you would have been out the door and off duty, I thought as I turned round and looked at healer McMillan.  
  
"There's been an emergency in curtain five, I know your meant to be off now but we're short of staff seeing as Margaret and Sarah decided to get pregnant at the same time, oh please Ginny just one more thing and you'll be on your way home"  
  
"But please..."  
  
"No, I need help and the other trainee, oh whatshername...oh you know...oh her name escapes me at the moment, is completely hopeless"  
  
"Okay" I huffed as I slunk off to curtain five.  
  
"Okay, what seems to be the problem" I asked impatiently as I drew back the curtain and stepped into the cubicle. When there was no answer I turned round and nearly drowned in a very familiar pair of green eyes.  
  
Harry's' POV  
  
"G,Ginny" I choked out suddenly needing a cold drink.  
  
"er...erm...hi Harry" she started feebly, suddenly extremely interested in the grey tiles that covered the hospitals floor.  
  
"What are you doing here" surprise clearly shown on my face.  
  
"I...ah...work...er...here" She mumbled to the floor.  
  
"Erm... can you help" I said indicating the bawling baby in my arms  
  
"Oh God, sorry" she said as realisation dawned on her face as she saw that it wasn't me that was hurt but James. "This is James, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes" I replied, and then I felt something growing within me.  
  
It was pity. Pity?! Of all the things...yes pity for the young woman standing infront of me. Pity for the fact that she had never held James, never seen him screw up his face when he was about to cry, never seen his smile. That she had missed out on every single minute that I had treasured. The pity that I felt for her balanced out the anger I felt when I thought of the letter and the new born baby I had found early one Saturday morning on my doorstep.  
  
I mentally shock myself from my thoughts to find her gently prying apart the material on his arm with shaky, sweaty hands. When she had got it free, she had to quickly place the bowl underneath his arm to stop the bed from being stained as the blood was flowing quickly.  
  
"It's too deep, I,I need to get the duty nurse to help, can you hold his arm for a moment please"  
  
I decided to cooperate seeing as my kid was bleeding to death.  
  
She turned around and stuck her head out the cubicle to yell at one of the nurses nearby, and a dumpy middle aged woman came into the cubicle.  
  
"Dear God the poor child, ok Ginny pay attention, you point your wand like so" She vaguely waved her wand in the direction of his arm "and say reficio, like so, and there you are much better, but I do believe that he will have to stay the night to be monitored and he will also have to have a blood replenishing charm for the rest of the night".  
  
"Can I stay?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Why if course you can" the healer trilled in a sickly sweet voice, "Ginny find this man somewhere to stay, Ginny, Ginny girl snap out of it" she said snapping her fingers infront of Ginny's face, whose eyes were riveted on the small child in my arms.  
  
"What, oh sorry Healer McMillan, I fazed out a bit there. What did you want me to do?"  
  
"I wanted you to find Mr Potter a place he could stay the night, where he can see the child. And for goodness sake girl as soon as that is done go home and get some rest, I don't want you turning up in the morning in the state you are in at the moment!" reprimanded healer McMillan.  
  
"Yes healer McMillan." she apologized staring at the ground "Would you follow me sir" she mumbled towards me, still staring at the ground. I walked out of the room and watched her shuffle along infront of me, my frustration and irritation growing at every step.  
  
She led me into a small room with a bed in one corner and a cot in the other. I gently lay James in the cot and turned round to say something to her. All I saw was a flash of red hair exiting the room.  
  
"Oy" I yelled and heard a sigh as she took a couple of tentative steps round the door frame, she looked at me questioningly, "What happens now?"  
  
"A..a healer will be round to place the charm on..on the...boy and she will then monitor him for the rest of the night"  
  
"I didn't mean James, I know what's going to happen to him now, I mean what's going to happen now that you've seen him, now that you've seen us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She actually looked confused; I couldn't believe the nerve of her. From the outside I looked calm, on the inside I was screaming.  
  
"What do you what do I mean? Ginny you have just seen your son for the first time in 12 months don't you feel anything for him, oh yes I forgot you're a robot you don't know love at all which is why you left me when you found out you were pregnant and why you left James on my doorstep along with the milk at six o'clock on a Saturday morning" I shouted, my anger getting the better of me and so causing the bed, cot and the candles in their holders to rattle and flicker dangerously.  
  
"What's a robot?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Ginny, you grew up in a household that knows more about muggles than most wizards put together. And for your information a robot is somebody who doesn't feel anything, who isn't human... somebody like you. By this time she was in tears, but I wasn't complaining, I wanted to hurt her as much as possible.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry" she cried glancing furtively round at the moving furniture.  
  
"Well sorry isn't good enough, not for me and not for him, one little word will not make up for the pain we have been through. Now get out of my site before my anger really gets the better of me.  
  
She fled from the room, I heard the screech of a trolley as it crashed into a wall and the angry yells which followed it, all chasing after the red head's retreating footsteps. I unclenched my fists as a bemused healer let herself into the cramped room.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I ran down the corridor not caring who I bashed into, the only thought I had in my head was that I needed to get out, out and away from Harry and out and away from the small boy with my eyes. I ran to the staff room, grabbed my cloak from my locker and divided out the door. I pushed my way through the queuing patients and shoved myself through the window that lead to outside. Once out I lent against a brick wall and slid to the ground crying, not caring that the muggles were giving me strange looks. After I while I wiped my eyes and stood up, wandered down a side alley and apparated home.  
  
"Where have you been?" Bill greeted me as I appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
"I...I was held back late at work" I sniffed.  
  
"You ok Gin, you look as though you've been crying" asked Bill as he got up to make us both a cup of tea.  
  
"No, I'm fine, it's incredibly windy out and it made my eyes stream, that's all."  
  
"Ok, if that's what you say happened but you know you can tell me the truth when you want, alright?" he said with one eyebrow raised as he handed me my cup and sauntered out the room with his.  
  
I gazed after him with my mouth hanging open, when Ron walked in at exactly the same time as mum entered the kitchen from the lounge. I sat down at the long wooden table, cradling my cup of tea in my hands and buried myself in my thoughts as Ron took a seat opposite me and opened an important looking file and started riffle through it muttering to himself.  
  
Why didn't I say anything? Because you're stupid that's why, you gave up the most beautiful boy in the world because you thought it would impede your healer training and that it would disrupt your social life. But seeing him again just makes me want to cry even more than I have, I hadn't realised out much I missed him. What should I do? Go see him that's the obvious answer. Oh as if that's going to work, he'll bite my head off, not that I don't deserve it though. There you go again Ginny Weasley wallowing in self pity, this isn't about You, this is about the baby. But how do I go about talking to him, how do I start? I know....  
  
My internal battle was interrupted by Ron asking mum a question.  
  
"Mum, has Harry called to day"  
  
I froze, should I say anything and admit that I had seen him, that would really make Ron's day, he's already angry at me, I don't want to make it worse.  
  
"No dear, I thought you had seen him today"  
  
"I had, but he went for a walk with James, and said he would call me as soon as he got back because we needed to get some work done." said Ron with a troubled frown creasing his forehead.  
  
"He's at the hospital" I blurted out.  
  
Silence reined. My mother and Ron stared at me with horrified faces. We stayed in that position for an eternity until Bill wandered in.  
  
"Anybody seen the newspaper?" he asked looking at our faces, "What's wrong?"  
  
As if this was the cue I had been waiting for, I jumped up and sprinted out the kitchen door, Ron hot on my heels.  
  
Downstairs the in the kitchen a stunned Bill stood there with a mug in one hand wondering what the hell he had done.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
He directed towards his mother and had to instantly duck the flying saucepan that was on a course set for his head.  
  
Hope you all like it and sorry it's been so late in coming, I had writers block about how they were going to react to each other. Anyway I was wandering whether anybody would like to be my beta because I'm not very good at the whole grammar thing, if so just e-mail me with ur e-mail address and I will send the chapters to you. Thank you.  
  
pin 


End file.
